If Walls Could Talk
by Henna Ryans
Summary: Drabbles focusing the characters behind closed doors. What would we learn about our beloved heroes if walls could talk?
1. The Evolution of Walls

This is a series about what goes on behind closed doors where the walls alone witness the characters in their unmasked moments.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

The Evolution of Walls

* * *

Marvellous, the evolution of walls. Birthed from need. For shelter. Walls of stone and mud and skin stretched tight over the skeletons of trees.

_But the affection for walls proved to be a double-edged sword. _

Delight in their sense of safety gave way to fear, the drive to protect one's walls and the urge to prey upon the homes of others. Fed by hatred and dread, walls grew to a different purpose. To divide. Parapets and prisons: to keep enemies out, to keep enemies in. Silent sentinels nourished by the blood that stains them.

_The meaning of w__alls began to change as new forms of treachery were discovered. _

This is history. This is progress.

Suspicion and spies blurred the lines of trust, marking the beginning of private chambers, locked doors and inner sanctuaries. Quietly now for the walls have ears.

Amidst the chaos, isolation became a blessing, offering solitude and personal space. Time passed and walls are now the canvas of the soul; expressing the self to all who enter. They are rich in colour and texture. Rooms decorated as if to say, "This is _Me_! This is _Mine_!"

_The witness of Walls could alter the history of the world. _

The stories, the screams, the sighs, the weeping, the whispering, the plotting, the pining, the lies and the lovemaking. They seep like paint into the grains of wood and plaster.

_Imagine what could be learned if walls could talk._


	2. Usagi

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon...not mine.

To anyone watching from the outside it made an odd scene.

Three heads; one black, one gold and one an electric pink huddled around some unseen object that lay untouched before them. Like a strangely coloured Cerberus, their heads moved as one, each examining the curious item with a sense of awe. Taking a quick glance around, anyone would recognize it as the bedroom of an adolescent girl. Its rose shaded walls were plastered with posters of anime characters, while a collection of stuffed animals sat in the corner like an army of vigilant toys. The walls seemed to drip with emotion and the dramas of teenage life so that even an outsider could tell that silence was a stranger here. And yet, an unnatural quiet had settled over the room. Odder still to the sight was the object that the three heads crowded around.

A photo album.

"From the Thirtieth Century," breathed the fair-haired one. Usagi's fingers traced the golden lotus flowers that bloomed across the cover of the rich pink brocade.

"Are you sure that we should be looking at this?" Mamoru shuddered at the thought of messing with the time line. What if something was revealed that should've remained unknown?

"It's so beautiful," the blonde whispered toying with the edge of the page.

"It's the photo album of the Royal Family." Chibiusa gazed proudly at the item now strewn across her lap. "All of our best memories are in here!"

Usagi and Mamoru's eyes met above the cherry-headed child before he gave a sigh and her face lit up. Turning the page, the three were met with images of the King and Queen embracing their daughter, sharing ice cream in the park, taking a holiday by the sea and endless photos of their chubby cheeked daughter at various ages. It seemed like a happy future but as the three continued through the book Usagi's face darkened.

EVERY picture had Chibiusa in it!

Why were there no photos of JUST her and Mamoru? Didn't they have time to themselves in the future? Usagi bit her lip just as the last page was turned and she let out a shout of joy. "This one's my favourite! Definitely, THE best picture in here!" The photo featured Usagi and Mamoru locked in a passionate kiss on their wedding day, her hands cupping his face, while he bent over her. Usagi blushed as what she had always envisioned as the happiest day of her life stared back at her from the page.

"It's even more special because there's only me and Mamo-chan in it!" She smiled triumphantly as the little girl's face scrunched up in confusion.

"But I AM in this picture."

Usagi gave a teasing laugh. "Did you forget how to count? Look. There's two people in this photo," she taunted pointing to each figure. Chibiusa scowled. "I AM in this picture, you just can't see me!" Usagi snorted and Chibiusa ripped the album away from her, pointing at Neo-Queen Serenity's stomach. It took a moment before it registered in both Usagi and Mamoru's minds. He blushed fiercely, while the flaxen-haired teen turned to him and shrieked.

"You knocked me up?!"

Mamoru's face turned a deeper shade but before he could say anything, Tskuino Kenji burst through the door panting heavily. He looked like the devil himself; smoke billowing around him as his flaming red eyes promised death to the man before him.

"WHAT?!"


	3. Rei

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Low moans ring off the walls as the red candles flicker, painting shadows that dance across the ceiling.

The silhouette of two bodies, intertwined, moves like a living tapestry in the glow of the firelight. This is a place of whispered words not meant for outside ears.

Long black hair spreads across the floor as she runs her fingers along her lover's jaw feeling the rough grain of his stubbled cheeks.

A red satin robe lays pooled in the corner reflecting the fiery shine of the candles.

"No one has to know," he breathes in a low voice. It's their little secret and later on when she's with her friends as they giggle and blush over boys she'll remember this moment and smile.

The sound of rustling clothes and sighs of pleasure echoing down the temple halls.

The memory of her words absorbed into the wood. "Yuichiro, I think I love you."


	4. Mamoru

If you've never seen _Fiddler on the Roof _you need to youtube the "If I were a rich man" clip from the film to truly enjoy how I picture this scene. ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or _Fiddler on the Roof_

* * *

Finally he could rest. After weeks, no MONTHS of endless studying, paper writing and putting in long hours at the hospital, he could finally have a break as the holidays came.

The bare walls of his home spoke of his devotion. He had no time to decorate and no energy to care by the end of the day. Mamoru slumped back onto his couch and stretched, letting out a satisfied groan before closing his tired eyes. Relishing the silence in his apartment and the feeling of the sun soaked room he revelled in the thought of doing WHATEVER he wanted for the next 10 days.

And then…the phone rang.

Mamoru cringed, "Ah, Fuck off!" Refusing to move, he let the answering machine get it and immediately recognized the high-pitched tone of his girlfriend.

"M-A-M-O-Chan? Are you there? I guess not. I haven't seen you in FOREVER and I was thinking that we should all go to the party at Motoki-oniisan's this weekend. Mako-chan's offered to cook and Minako is in charge of the music…" Here she squealed causing Mamoru to wince. "…and you'll never guess what Rei said sh-"

BEEEEP.

A wry smile touched his cheeks as the machine cut her off. Pushing himself up, Mamoru yanked the phone cord from the wall. He loved his Usako but sometimes her voice was like the grating screech of a passing train.

"And today is one of those days," he murmured popping open a beer.

With a sigh, he crouched down in front of his movie collection and smiled pulling out an old favourite. _Fiddler on the Roof_. A movie he never watched with anyone else because it was his secret pleasure to sing along. He settled in as the credits started and was soon bellowing out "Tradition!!" at the top of his lungs. He was so absorbed in it that when his favourite scene came along, he got off the couch to do the actions, waving his arms wildly about while hollering "If I were a rich man..."

And so the night passed as Mamoru's lifeless apartment came alive with the sound of music.


	5. Minako

A/N: Sorry that it has been so very very long since I updated. I spent the summer planning my wedding (Moroccan themed and rich with colour and peacock feathers!) and then heading off to spend three weeks in New Zealand this past December to go bungee jumping and skydiving. YAY! Sadly, I'm now ass deep in Uni work trying to finish my M.A. by April. BLAH! I have tons of stories to share...just no time to work on them. I'll keep trying though and posting when I can. Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Hello Kitty.

It sat in silence, basking in the lazy warmth of a sunny afternoon.

The thrum of the overhead fan, a contented purr, harmonized with the steady pace of a Hello Kitty alarm clock. The white eyelet curtains stirred by the open window as though the room released a breath while it slumbered. But for all its tranquility, one could still sense the latent energy contained within the space; from the cheerful yellow walls scattered with posters of Saffron to the candid photos that sprawled chaotically across one side of the room.

The room inhaled once more, causing the curtains to swell and a few sheets of music to flutter against the top of the desk.

Only to have the air go crashing out in the next moment as the door flew open with an intensity that dented the drywall and rattled the ceiling fan. A flaxen-haired teen stomped into the room and slammed the door in the face of her cat. Balling her hands into fists, she tilted her face upwards and let out a scream that could rival the Furies of Hell.

The room took a hesitant breath.

Ever-so-slowly, the enraged blonde lowered her gaze until she met her own eyes in the vanity mirror and after watching herself for a moment, allowed a wicked grin to creep across her face. Reaching under her mattress, she produced a small key and crouched before the bottom drawer of her dresser. The locked clicked open to reveal a collection of homemade dolls amidst tangled balls of yarn and loose buttons. Pushing these aside, she snatched up a roughly sewn chibi figure with short black hair and a little green jacket...before grabbing a pin and jabbing it into the toy. A small cackle burst from her lips; pleased with the justice she'd exacted.

_The arrogant prick deserves it! He taunted her best friend! What kind of guy __**tries**__ to make a girl cry?_

Shifting her gaze from the smirking face of the doll in her hand to the drawer, the teen's eyes widened with a gasp before she scooped up a second puppet with little odangoes on its cotton head.

A second cackle pierced the silence as she snipped off a piece of yarn and bound the two together with the thin red chord.

Minako, Goddess of Love, strikes again!


	6. Makoto

If you don't know who Rosie the Riveter is-think back to those WWII "We can do it!" posters. If it's still not ringing ant bells, P!nk strikes the pose at the beginning of her Raise your Glass video.

" : Talking

' : Thinking

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Spiderman or Rosie ^.^

Makoto lounged on her couch, one arm bent to pillow her head while the other twirled a golden henshin. Dark green eyes slowly roamed the apartment, taking in the lush plants near the window and the impressive-though slightly intimidating-collection of swords and weapons she had mounted on the far wall. She shifted her eyes back to the little wand being threaded back and forth between her fingers and thought about how exciting and strange her life had become since transferring to Juuban Elementary a few weeks ago. She went from being hated and feared by her old classmates to having three close friends...

"Who kick Negaverse ass," she murmured with a smirk.

Her hand paused mid-spin to flip the pen-like object into the air before catching it in a tight fist. As great as it was to be a Sailor Senshi, there was still one thing she was having trouble with.

Her damn ending pose!

Transforming in an electrical storm was fierce. She didn't even mind those few dodgy moments where her clothes vanished entirely-like some sort of public superhero peepshow-but what was with her "tiger-claw" meets web-slinging Spiderman pose at the end?

Pulling herself up, Makoto moved to stand in front of her full-length mirror and spun around in mimicry of her transformation phase, ending with her arms crossed defiantly and giving her reflection a look meant to strike fear into the hearts of youma everywhere.

"Too cliché."

She spun again, stopping with a side profile that had her gazing over her shoulder, while giving her hair a cheeky flip. Cringe. It was sassy but not strong. The kind of finale a lame Sailor V character would choose as if to say "Ta-Dah! I'm here and I'm fabulous!"

Now Mars...Mars had a great transformation. Exploding rings of fire that finished with a fist on her hip and a solid arm pointing to the ground...

'No doubt showing those hellish creatures where she plans on slamming their faces,' Makoto thought with a wry grin.

Again she twirled, bending as she came full-circle to take a spread stance with one arm bent, hand over her thigh and the other clamped on her hip. She cast her eyes towards the mirror from under her lashes and huffed. What kind of battle-ready pose was this? Hunched over and sultry? God, she felt stupid!

Righting herself, she spun again and saluted herself with two fingers that quickly slipped into one finger. She let out a laugh and shook her head.

"I'm pretty sure Usagi-chan would kill me if I copied her."

What about Mercury? Makoto winced. No offense to Ami but her transformation was weak. After wrapping herself in bands of water and mist, all she could muster was some bow-legged stance with her knees pinched together? It was like she was afraid the Negaverse was planning to steal her virtue or something.

She wanted something strong, confident...and maybe a little aggressive. Turning a pirouette, she finished with a Rosie the Riveter pose. Hmmm. Cool but...

"I wonder if I could get sued over it."

Spin. "Knuckle-cracking" pose. Spin. "Haka" pose. Spin. "Air guitar" pose.

Finishing another turn, Makoto suddenly felt her stomach lurch. Ugh! She was making herself dizzy and sick from this!

"Tiger-claw, it is then."

Her henshin suddenly appeared in her hand and seconds after calling out her transformation, a Jovian warrior stood in her place. Meeting green eyes in the mirror, she gave that cruel little smile meant to frighten her enemies. 'Hell yeah,' she thought and before she could stop herself, her mouth opened...

"Rawr!"


End file.
